A Friend To Last Forever
by Herutsu Oshii
Summary: Harry and Ginny Potter just had their first baby and need a name. Ginny remembers when she and Sirius comforted each other after their nightmares. In response to Katja134's "The Ginny Challenge." PG for the mention of alcohol.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and I'm not even sure I own the plot, just a little, tiny ownership over the plot.

_**jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs**_

**A Friend To Last Forever**

"You have a beautiful baby boy," the doctor said, handing the baby to Ginny. She took him and looked at him, he was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. The doctor then left the room to go file some paper work.

"What are we going to name him?" asked Harry, walking over to her and the baby.

"Well, of course his first name will be James, after your father," Ginny replied, "But what will his middle name be?"

"Hmm…what about Arthur?" suggested Harry. Ginny thought for a moment.

"No," she said, shaking her head, "That doesn't sound right."

They sat there thinking, until Ginny had the perfect name.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS**

**A Little Over 5 Years Earlier…**

Ginny wandered downstairs to the kitchen, she couldn't sleep, yet again. She kept having the same nightmare over and over again, and even though it had been two and half years ago, the nightmare still scared her. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, she saw a little light in the kitchen.

She stopped in the doorway that was covered in tinsel for Christmas; she was surprised by what she saw. Sirius Black, supposed murderer of 13 people, also Harry's godfather, was sitting at the big table with a small gas lamp on, and a bottle of fire whiskey next to it. He held his glass in his hand and it looked as if he was thinking about something very important. She walked in and the floorboards creaked. Sirius was startled out of his thoughts.

"What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be sleeping so Santa can come?" he said bitterly.

"Oh, uh, I couldn't sleep, nightmares," she said quickly.

"Oh," he said softer, "Well then, grab a glass, sit down!"

Ginny walked over to the cabinet next to the sink and grabbed a small glass. She walked back to the table and sat down.

"Why are you up, Sirius?" she asked. He grinned and poured her a small amount of fire whiskey.

"Nightmares."

"You want to talk about it?" she asked taking a sip of the fire whiskey and wincing as it went down.

"Only if you will," he replied. They started to talk about their nightmares, horrible things for both of them, Ginny's being about her first year when Voldemort possessed her, and Sirius's being about his time in the Azkaban. Both things were similar in a way, they both had to do with things or people in their minds, a scary thing to anyone. After they had been talking for an hour about Voldemort and Ginny's time in the Chamber, Ginny had a question that she was bursting to ask.

"Sirius, what was it like in the Azkaban?" Ginny finally asked.

"It was horrible," he replied, "There was no happiness at all, it was like every good thing in life was sucked out of me upon arrival, no thanks to the dementors. All that was left with me was the worst memories in life, which meant I had to relive the death of two of my best friends over and over again." He started to cry a little.

"Its okay," she said, patting his arm, "You still have Harry, Professor Lupin, and everyone else." He nodded. They sat like that for a while and fell asleep feeling comforted…

"Ginny, Sirius, wake up!" Remus Lupin said in a loud whisper as he shook both of their shoulders.

"Wha- oh, Happy Christmas, Professor!" Ginny said as she yawned and stretched.

"Ginny, you better get out of here before people start coming down," Remus said as Sirius woke up.

"Oh, yeah, I'd better go take a shower now, she replied to Remus, and to Sirius she said, "Happy Christmas! Thanks for listening to me last night, you really understand how I feel about things. You really are a friend to last forever."

"No problem," he said as she rushed out of the room.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS**

**Present Day**

"Sirius," Ginny said decidedly.

"Are you sure, sweetie?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes I am, he was a great role model to you, a second father to you, and whether you knew it or not, he was a great friend to me," replied Ginny, with a little sadness in her voice.

"Okay, Sirius it is then. James Sirius, I like it," Harry said and smiled," I'll go tell the doctor."

After Harry left she laid there for a while thinking of that night years ago.

"James Sirius, you are named after two very great people," she said to the baby a she stroked his head.

"Sirius, if you can hear me, you're still a friend to last forever," she said quietly, still looking at James.

_**jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs**_

I hope you liked it. It didn't take that long to write but it was meaningful. On to business, this was in reply to Katja134's "The Ginny Challenge." The requirement that I chose was:

_b) A oneshot (at least 1000 words) about any of the points 1, 2, 4, 9 or 10._

_4. During the Christmas holidays of her fourth year, she found Sirius in the kitchen with a bottle of firewhiskey and joint him. She doesn't remember much of the night, only that they talked about Tom and the Chamber and Azkaban, but she knows that Remus woke them in the morning. But she knows that he understood what it was like, to have your mind invaded, to forget and not to remember. James middle name is Sirius._

I'm sorry if the actual fic isn't exactly 1000 words, it's just that that's where the story ended itself. Well then, please review and thanks for reading!

--Herutsu Oshii


End file.
